


Just A Diversion

by GrowlingPeanut



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Borderlands 3 Spoilers, But just barely, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Jealous Reader, M/M, Other, Past Troy/Aurelia, The Menagerie, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrowlingPeanut/pseuds/GrowlingPeanut
Summary: You're part of a harem. Sowhyare you so jealous about one little fling?





	Just A Diversion

“Did you really sleep with Aurelia Hammerlock?” The question shatters the tranquility, even though your voice is timid.

Troy barely moves. His arm, warm and glowing, shifts and flexes around you as he offers a sleepy shrug. “Yeah.”

You stay quiet. You know it’s stupid to be jealous. He’s a _god_ for fuck’s sake, it’s not up to you to be— “Was she any good?” You can’t help it. You don’t know why you torture yourself like this, but the words are out of your mouth before you can stop.

“Yeah.” A faint chuckle leaves his lips. You feel your stomach clench. “Sure knew what she was doin’.”

It’s not the answer you wanted to hear and you know it’s selfish and dumb but your tongue tastes sour and your chest is tight—

“I’ve fucked _soooo many people_, babe. Shit, I lost my virginity when I was...nevermind, not important. Why’s this bothering you?” He doesn’t really give you time to answer, not that you would have known what to say anyway. “Look around you, you’re part of a fucking harem.” He snorts another laugh. “You have to share me here, too. What’s the difference?”

_What’s the difference?_ You trust these people. You’re close to them. You know they care about Troy just as much as you do. …you know he’s _safe_ when he’s here. Somewhere on the way from your brain to your mouth, things get stuck. You only manage a shrug and a disgruntled mumble.

The tone of Troy’s sigh is slightly softer, less brash, as he pulls you in, tucking you against his chest. “Look. We were bored and…I'unno, caught up in the high of negotiations? Point is, that’s all it was, just a fling. Bang and bolt, never did it again. Hell, if it makes you feel better, I didn’t even _sleep_ with her. We had our fun and I left.”

You know this should be helping, but you can’t fight away the festering heat in your gut. It wasn’t fair, how he gave in to her when he’d said that you and the rest of the Sacred Flock were all he needed—

“Babe…” Warm lips brush across your forehead. “Don’t beat yourself up about it. It’s over.”

Long fingers work bed-formed tangles out of your hair and you want to be angry and pull away but you can’t. Instead, you melt into his touch. The envy starts to ebb. Your emotions begin to settle. Like always.

“Sure, she was a good lay, but she was a frigid bitch who woulda cut my head off if I hadn’t given her what she wanted.” He huffs out something between a laugh and a sigh. “Honestly? Kinda glad she’s dead. Probably woulda started her own cult and, heh, there’s only room for one.”

The silence settles again, long enough for you to be lulled by the ambient sounds of the desert night and his fingers weaving rhythmically through your hair. You’re almost asleep by the time he continues.

“She could never come close to you guys.” His voice is so soft, uncharacteristically so. “She didn’t know how to get my arm off. She never saw me sick or vulnerable like you do. She’d _never_ in a million _years_ be able to make the kind of chocolate chip pancakes I like.”

Your lips twitch into a smile.

“And she sure as _fuck_ didn’t love me.”


End file.
